


Too Hot for Clothes

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hot, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Summer, tiny shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick comes home from his run to a shirtless surprise.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Too Hot for Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've written in years. I was inspired by the insane heat we've been having in my part of the country. Thanks to Streetlamp_Sunset for betaing for me.

David Rose was not one to compromise fashion for comfort. Even with the heatwave they were experiencing in Schitt's Creek, David still wore a pair of Rick Owens joggers and one of Patrick's white tee shirts around the house.

In the three years they'd been together, Patrick had rarely seen his husband shirtless outside of their bedroom. Once, when they went swimming at the lake on a trip with Stevie. A second time when they went to the spa in Elmdale for a couple's massage to celebrate their anniversary.

He came home from his run to see David stretched across the couch, reading a book. Naturally, he was shocked to see him in a pair of his old shorts that were a smidgen too small for the taller man. His tan skin was flecked with a few random freckles, his chest hair dark, trailing from his sternum to his groin, perfectly trimmed, but still natural, like his eyebrows. 

David had a 'dad bod,' and it drove Patrick wild. He stood silently in their doorway, taking in the sight, feeling his cock growing firm in his shorts.

David looked comfortable, peaceful, but it was unlike him.

"Everything ok David?" he asked his husband, walking closer, stripping off everything but his briefs as he made his way to the couch.

"Mmhm, good run?" David asked, not looking up from his book until he felt Patrick's sweaty shirt land on his chest. He threw his book aside and sat up, throwing it back at his husband. "Eww! Gross! Don't!... Oh!" 

David jumped up, seeing his husband, nearly naked and covered in sweat, and let out a little moan. "Fuck, you're hot," he smirked and pulled the shorter man down on the couch with him, kissing him hard.

"Those shorts look really good on you, David," Patrick said grinning, as he pulled back from the kiss, straddling his husband. "You should wear them more."

David laughed and fanned himself a little, "Patrick, it's too hot for clothes."


End file.
